Gordo in love with___
by angelrulez
Summary: Gordo has feelings but can't admit it


Gordo's secret  
  
Lizzie: 15, Gordo: 15, Miranda: 15, Matt: 12, Kate: 15, Ethan: 15, couples are Lizzie and Gordo, Miranda and Ethan. Matt and Melanie, Kate and Danny.  
  
  
  
Lizzie, Miranda, Gordo, Ethan are walking down the school hallway and talking. Ethan is talking with Gordo. "Hey can I ask you something?" Ethan asked Gordo. "Yeah sure go ahead," Gordo said. "Does Miranda have a boyfriend? Does she like anybody?" Ethan asked Him. "No, Why do you like her?" Gordo asked him, Ethan blushed. "Yeah" He said quietly. "Why don't you ask her out?" Gordo asked him. "I can't" Ethan said. "Since when are you shy?" Gordo asked him, Ethan didn't answer. "I see, just ask her Ethan" Gordo said. "What if she'll say no?" Ethan said. "You don't know that unless you ask her out" Gordo said, 'Now go and ask her" Gordo said. "Ok" Ethan said. He came up to Miranda and Lizzie and heard them giggling. "Miranda?" Ethan said. "Yes?" Miranda said. "Can I ask you something?" he asked her. "Sure what is it?" she asked Ethan. "Will you go out with me?" He asked Miranda. "I 'd love to Ethan!" Miranda said happily and took his arm they walked arm in arm talking, Lizzie saw Gordo by himself kind of sad, she came up to him. "Hey what's up?" Lizzie asked him. "Nothing much" he said sadly. Gordo looked at Lizzie she was wearing navy blue shorts and a white t-shirt that said "Love" on it and her hair was in ponytail, Gordo liked Lizzie ever since 7th grade. "Gordo?" Lizzie said. "Oh sorry" he said. "Is anything wrong?" she asked him. "What makes you think that something is wrong?" Gordo asked looking at the ground. "Well first of all because you are not looking at me you are looking at the ground and second you look sad" Lizzie told him. Gordo thought for a second thinking if he should tell her or not. "Gordo?" Lizzie said again. "What?" he asked her. "Please tell what's wrong" Lizzie told him. "You want to know what's wrong?" he asked her. 'Yes" she said. "Fine I'll tell you!" He screamed. " My parents don't care about they don't probably know that I exist! They don't talk to me they totally ignore me! There happy?" Gordo said as tears were streaming down his face. Ethan and Miranda turned to see what's going on and they saw Gordo crying. "I'm sorry Gordo I didn't know! I am really sorry!" Lizzie said hugging him. Gordo cried in her arms. Ethan and Miranda came up to them "Lizzie what's wrong with him?" Ethan asked her. "His parents don't that he exist! They ignore him!" Lizzie said. "Oh my god!" Ethan and Miranda said at once. "Why would parents ignore their own child?" Ethan asked. "I really don't know Ethan, I wish I did but I don't!"Lizzie said still hugging Gordo. "Do you think Gordo will be ok?" Ethan asked. "I hope so!" Lizzie said. Gordo pulled away from Lizzie and looked at 3 of them. " All of you are lucky!" Gordo said. "Why's that?" all of them said at once. "Well because your parents talk to you and don't ignore you! And my parents said I love you only once but that was a long time ago!" Gordo said with tears and went into the restroom, Ethan went after him. "I hope he'll be okay" Miranda told Lizzie "Yeah me too!" Lizzie said. '" I can't see him so miserable" Lizzie said. "Yeah no wonder he's sad!" Miranda said. Kate comes up to them with Danny "Hey guys what's up?" She asks them, "Nothing much" they said, "Well see you later!" she says and leaves with her boyfriend. Meanwhile in restroom Ethan is talking with Gordo. "Hey man are you sure you are ok?" Ethan asks Gordo. "I'm fine Ethan" Gordo said. "Are you sure?" Ethan asks him. "Yes" Gordo says and heads out of restroom.  
  
That day when Lizzie gets home "Hi mom!" she said as she passes her. "Hey honey! How was school?" Jo asks her. '"Ok" Lizzie said. She goes upstairs to her room and starts doing her homework. Meanwhile in Gordo's house he is doing his homework when he hears his parents argue. "Not again!" Gordo said closing his ears. He didn't tell Lizzie the other parts that his parents have been arguing allot lately and that his dad was alcoholic. "Are you drunk again Steve?" he hears his mom ask his dad. "Please make them stop!" Gordo said to himself. Gordo comes downstairs to get a drink and sees his dad hitting his mom "Mom!" Gordo said. "David." his mom begins. This was the first time his dad hit anyone. His dad comes up to Gordo and starts hitting him too. "Steve please don't hit him!" Amanda said. "Shut up!" he said. Gordo backs away from his dad in horror and runs upstairs in his room. He lies on his bed and begins crying softly. That night Gordo is having a nightmare about his dad "No please don't hurt me! He wakes up screaming. "It was just a dream!" He said. Gordo is scared to go back to sleep, but he finally falls back asleep at 3:00a.m. Next day a he hears somebody screaming 'David get up!" he wakes up and sees his dad he gets up guikly. He wears a Blue bill bond long sleeved t-shirt because he has bruises on his arms and legs and Brown pants, he brushes his teeth his hair, takes his navy blue backpack and heads downstairs. He meets Lizzie in school, "Hey where's Miranda and Ethan?" He asks her. "I don't know," she said. "So how are you?" She asks him. "I'm fine thanks!" he said. "You don't look so good!" Lizzie said. "I didn't sleep good last night," he said. "Why not?" Lizzie asked him. "I couldn't fall asleep" he lied. "Do you want go to Digital Bean today after school?" he asked her. "Sure I'll just have to ask my mom" Lizzie said, she took her cell phone and called them. After a while she hung up, "They said it's ok" Lizzie told him. "Great" he said. Bell rang "I wonder where Ethan and Miranda are?" Gordo said. "Maybe they are sick" Lizzie said. "Yeah probably!" Gordo said and came in classroom with Lizzie. In class Gordo and Lizzie were talking and giggling "Mrs. McGuire and Mr. Gordon!" The teacher said. "Sorry Mr. Jackson!" They said and stopped talking. "Ok class we are going to do a project" Mr. Jackson said, Class groaned. "It's probably stupid again, " Kate whispered to Lizzie, she laughed. Mrs. Saunders and Mrs. McGuire is there a problem?" Mr. Jackson asked. "No sir!" they said. " You get to pick any drug, you want and write 2 page report on it, put pictures on poster or display board and then presented to the class you have 3 weeks to do it" The teacher said {it was health]. " You can 1-5 people in your group. Here the sheet to put what drug you are doing and what group you are in" Lizzie came up to Kate "Hey Kate want to be in our group?" Lizzie asked her politely. "Sure" Kate said. Lizzie went to sign up sheet and put drug name: tranquilizer and names, Kate Saunders, David Gordon, Lizzie McGuire, Miranda Sanchez, And Ethan Craft. Meanwhile Miranda is lying in her bed she is sick, She has a high fever, Her Mom comes in "How are you feeling sweetie?" Mackenzie asks her, "I feel terrible!" Miranda tells her. She feels her daughter's head "No wonder you are burning up!"Mrs. Sachez said, "I'll be right back sweetie" she said and left the  
  
Room. At lunch Lizzie gets her lunch and comes and sits next to Gordo who is already eating. She looks at him Animated Lizzie says: "He is so cute today! I wish I could kiss him or something! What are you saying Lizzie you can't he's your best friend!" Animated Lizzie said. "Lizzie?" Gordo said. ,"Huh? What?" she says. "You been looking at me for 10 minutes is something wrong?" He asked her, Lizzie blushes, "Sorry I was thinking about something!" Lizzie said. "It's ok," He said. "I'll be right back, " He said. "Ok" Lizzie said. Gordo went into the restroom thinking he should tell Lizzie about his parents arguing allots and that his dad is an Alcoholic. "She been my best friend for 15 years" he said to himself. But he couldn't tell her he was scared if he told her, his dad would found out and hit him again! He looked at his bruises and tears appeared in his eyes he wiped it away. "Gordo what's wrong?" he turned and saw Danny. "Nothing" he said. "Oh come on David I saw you crying" Danny said. "I. can't tell you," he said. "Why not?" Danny said. "I just can't! Ok?" he said and ran out of the restroom. "Gordo wait!" Danny said running after him. Kate and Lizzie were talking when they saw Danny running after Gordo. Danny passed them. Gordo almost passed them but Lizzie grabbed his arm. "Let me go!" Gordo said angrily. "Gordo what's the matter?" Lizzie asked him. "Why can't just leave me alone?" Gordo asked his best friend. "David! You are my best friend for 15 years and I want to know what's wrong!" Lizzie said angrily. "Well I can't tell you this time Elisabeth!" he said. "I am just trying to help you!" Lizzie said. "I don't need your help, just leave me alone!" Gordo screamed. "Fine! I'll leave alone! But don't bother talking to me!" Lizzie said angrily. "Oh yeah and you can't go to digital bean by yourself I am not going!" Lizzie said more angrily. "Well next time to know to stay out of my business!" Gordo screamed. "David I was trying to help you but you insult me and push me away! I thought you were my best friend!" Lizzie said with tears in her eyes she looked at him again and left. Kate looked at gordo angrily "What is wrong with you?" She asked him. "Nothing" he said. Kate just sighed ad went after Lizzie."Great! Gordo said. He got up and left. When Lizzie got home "hi mom!" She said. "Hi honey I thought you were going to digital bean with gordo after school today?" Jo asked her. "We got in big fight today during lunch" Lizzie told her mom and headed upstairs. 10 minutes later Matt knocked on Lizzie's door "Who is it?" she asked. "It's me Matt can I come in?" he asked her. "Sure" Lizzie said. "Are you ok?" he asked her. "Yeah I am just mad," she told him. 'At who?" he asked her. "Gordo" "why?" Matt asked his sister. "Well we got in really big fight today during lunch" Lizzie told him. Matt felt sorry for his sister he knew that Gordo and his sister have been best friends for 15 years! "I wonder what he did that they got in the fight?" Matt thought to himself. "Matt?" Lizzie said. "Sorry, What did Gordo do?" He asked her. Lizzie told him. They talked for a while then Matt left saying: "I love you Lizzie!" She smiled up at her little brother "I love you too Matt!" she said, he smiled and left. Lizzie looks at her clock it said 4:30 p.m. "we talked that long?" she said surprised. Lizzie decided to call Miranda after 4th ring Miranda picks it up "Hello?" Miranda said softly. 'Hey Miranda!" Lizzie said. "Oh hi Lizzie, how are you?" Miranda asks her. "Not good" Lizzie said. "Why? What happened?" Miranda asks her. "I got in really big fight with gordo today during lunch" Lizzie said. Meanwhile in gordo's house phone rings gordo picks it up. "Hello?" he said. 'Hey gordo it's me" Ethan said. "Oh hey Ethan!" Gordo said. "How are you man?" Ethan asks him 'Not good" Gordo said sadly. "What happened?" Ethan asked. "I got in really big fight with Lizzie today and now she probably hates me!" Gordo said. "Why did you get in fight?" Ethan asked him, Gordo told him. "I am sure she doesn't hate you!" Ethan said. "Yes she does! Because she said and don't bother talking to me!" Gordo told him. "Why don't call her and apologize?" Ethan asked him. "I can't she hates remember?" Gordo said, Ethan sighed. "Gordo I am sure she doesn't hate you two have been best friends for 15 years!" Ethan told him. "How about I'll call her?" Ethan asked him. "Ok fine" Gordo said. "So are you sick Ethan?" Gordo asked his friend. "Yeah I have a flu, I had tempeture of 102 this morning" Ethan said. "On my, I hope you feel better soon!" Gordo said. "Thanks!" Ethan said. Then gordo heard his parents scream again "Steve you can't continue doing this!" Gordo's mom said. Ethan heard it also, "Amanda I can't do what I want!" His dad said. "Not again!" Gordo said. "Is something going on I don't know?" Ethan asked gordo worried. "Promise not to tell anyone even Lizzie?" Gordo asked him. "I promise now what's going on?" Ethan asked him. "My parents have been arguing allot and my dad is alcoholic" Gordo said. "Oh my god!" Ethan said. "Does he hit you?" Ethan asked. "He did yesterday and my mom too!" Gordo said. "Please don't tell Lizzie!" Gordo said. "Ok" Ethan said. "Lizzie will be mad if she finds out that I told you first not her," Gordo said. Suddenly Gordo's dad comes in, Gordo looks at him in horror. "Gordo?" Ethan said. "David who are you talking to for past 2 hours!" His dad asked. "One of my best friends" gordo replied. "Lizzie?" Mr. Gordon asked. "No Ethan Craft" Gordo said. "And you talking to him for 2 hours?" His dad asked angrily. "Yes" gordo said backing away. "Gordo are you ok?" Ethan asks him. "Yeah hold on a minute," he told him. "Get off the phone now!" Mr. Gordon said. "No" Gordo said. So his dad hits him, gordo drops the phone and screams, after a while his dad leaves. He picks up the phone "Sorry" he says. "Gordo men are you all right?" Ethan asks him "Not really" Gordo said. "I have to go" Gordo said. "Ok, see you!" Ethan said. "Bye" Gordo said and hangs up. He looks at his clock it says 6:40 p.m. 'I can't believe I talked to Ethan that long". Gordo said to himself. Meanwhile in Miranda's house Miranda is feeling a little bit better so she comes downstairs" How are you feeling?" Mrs. Sanchez asked. "Better" Miranda said. She sat down and her mom noticed that something was wrong "what's the matter sweetie?" Mackenzie asked her. "Lizzie and gordo got in huge fight today and now they are not talking to each other" Miranda said. "I am sure they'll talk to each other soon!" Mrs. Sanchez said. "I hope so they been best friends for 15 years!" Miranda said. "I am sure they'll forgive each other, real friends always forgive!" her mom said. "Thanks mom!" Miranda said. Meanwhile Lizzie is lying on her bed and thinking when phone rings she picks it up "Hello?" she said. "Hey Lizzie what's up?" Ethan said. "Oh hey Ethan nothing much" Lizzie said. "Are you ok lizzie? You sound like you were crying" Ethan said. 'I'm fine Ethan" Lizzie lied. "Don't lie Lizzie I know you too well!" Ethan said. "No you don't Ethan! You don't know me at all!" Lizzie said. "What?" Ethan said. "Do you know for 15 years?"Lizzie asked him. "No" he said. "I am only best friends with you for a year, gordo knows better than you!" Lizzie screamed. "Lizzie I am just trying to help you" Ethan told Lizzie angrily. "I don't need your help I can take care of myself!" Lizzie said angrily and hangs up. Next day at school Miranda and Ethan come back to school. 


End file.
